rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Athaldus Riachest
Athaldus Riachest, also known as The Lord Crusader, is an honorable icyene who leads The Holy Crusade with wisdom and justice, dedicated to aiding Saradomin in his cause, a holy paladin of righteousness, Athaldus serves without hesitation to ensuring Order, and Peace, are the ultimate result of his actions. But always looks for the best way to do it. Before The Holy Crusade During the first three thousand years of his life, he was a farmer on New Domina, a husband to a wife who later died of disease, and remained a father to a young daughter, at this time he was about close to 2000 years old For the next thousand years he remained a farmer, and lived a peaceful life, and 500 years later he became close friends with Saradomin, dining with him often. Athaldus was even there when Garlandia refused to aid Saradomin. Although he was disappointed in Saradomin's output of rage he did not believe him to be awful. Since he never considered Saradomin to be perfect; he knew there would be a bad part or two about him. 500 years had passed and Saradomin asked Athaldus to lead armies to war for him And he agreed, and became a general for his armies for thousands of years to come. Leading The Holy Crusade It was only just a couple of years ago the proud Icyene took up leadership of The Holy Crusade, in service for Saradomin. When he first arrived on Gielinor, Saradomin was in a battle against Zamorak in Lumbridge, tasked with achieving victory for Saradomin, Athaldus seemed radical in his task at first refusing to pull his soldiers out of the crater in Lumbridge for any reason. Knowing that the armies of Zamorak would not hesitate to find a hole in the line of defense that he was placed in charge of alongside Padomenes many Saradominists disagreed with this, insisting that people are still under threat every day even with all of his Crusaders in the barren crater. Not once did Athaldus leave that hole in the ground, he never found the opportunity to really breathe during the battle, for months he fought alongside Saradomin against Zamorak and his armies; with his Crusaders following him without question. Athaldus did not know the problems beyond that crater because it was the first conflict he was put into once arriving on Gielinor, his primary focus was finishing it and emerging victorious he believed that all of Gielinor would fall to the chaos, and many innocent people would be murdered should he fail. When Zamorak retreated from the warzone, Athaldus walked through Gielinor, he did not fly, he walked. Only then did he realize his task was not completed even though Zamorak was no longer present, with the enemy in front of him defeated, he was able to turn around to see the many enemies still standing. Once realizing this Athaldus flew as fast as he could to Saradomin and reported his findings. Saradomin then ordered him to lead The Holy Crusade further, and ensure that the next time he arrives on Gielinor, his people are ultimately, safe. Determined to fulfill his task, Athaldus leads The Holy Crusade further to accomplishing it without even a days rest, he will bring safety to Gielinor and see that Saradomin brings a golden age to these lands. Category:Icyene Category:Characters Category:Paladin Category:Male Category:Saradominist Category:Commander Category:Widows